Not just an act
by Living in a fantasy
Summary: When a host club moment occurs between Hikaru and Kaoru in biology one day, the teacher tells them to stop flaunting their brother act in her class. Hikaru proves it's not just an act to a very surprised Kaoru.


AN: Wow my first new fanfic in a while isn't it? I've been so unmotivated to write anything. I should pick a time during the day to just write SOMETHING. Anyway. Hey everyone, I'm new to this anime. I'm a recent fan, so don't kill me if it's a bit out of character.

This was inspired in biology class. I'll explain at the end so I don't ruin it for anyone who actually reads these (I.e. no one) so I won't ramble on here. It's just a quick oneshot.

Also, forewarning! This DOES contain twincest. Yes Hikaru/Kaoru. Nothing major, not really much more then we've seen in the anime and manga, so if you don't like it, don't read.

Disclaimer: If I owned Ouran high school host club the twincest would just take over the show xD I do not own it.

/…/…/…/…/…/

The school year was finally winding down and vacation was on its way. This was making students very restless and unmotivated to finish their assignments. After a ten minute lecture from their biology teacher about how "this was their jobs and they'll never make it in the real world by slacking off, **duh!**" it was time to start the last lab of the school year.

This was the lab most guys looked forward to and most girls dreaded, the dissecting of the frog. They were to split into partners and were to dissect their frogs while answering questions on a worksheet. A few girls looked longingly at Hikaru and Kaoru but most knew there was no way they'd pick one of them over each other, and they were right.

Kaoru, unlike his brother Hikaru, was not looking forward to the lab. He'd never been particularly interested in science. He knew Hikaru was just looking forward to mutilating the poor thing.

"I'll go get the stuff," Hikaru volunteered, already bounding away into the sea of classmates, most of which allowed him to pass them by in fear of being trampled. Kaoru just grinned slightly and shook his head before setting up for the lab.

A few minutes later Hikaru returned with their frog. Kaoru glanced at it and turned away a moment later. He much preferred English to any science, Hikaru at least liked chemistry.

"Alright, let's start!" Hikaru said, smirking as he lifted the razor.

Kaoru sighed and pulled out the packet. "Okay, we need to- Hikaru wait until I tell you what we have to do! This is for a grade."

"Awww but that's not fun," Hikaru whined.

Sighing, Kaoru began reading off the worksheet. "Okay first we have to find the fat bodies. Those are supposed to be towards the surface, and big enough that we shouldn't miss." He looked up to find Hikaru holding an unidentified object from inside the frog right to his face. Kaoru jumped backwards, knocking over his chair in the process. "Hikaru!"

Hikaru was laughing. "You're not seriously freaked out by this are you?" he asked, pushing the organ closer.

"Yes, I am," Kaoru said, taking another couple steps backward and bumping into another desk. "Teasing me like that…it's so mean."

The grin dropped off Hikaru's face at that, and he thankfully put down whatever part of the frog he had been holding. "Kaoru…"

In a couple strides Hikaru had reached him, and held his face delicately with both hands. "I'm sorry Kaoru, I won't do it again. I didn't mean anything by it."

"Hikaru," Kaoru said, a blush gracing his cheeks lightly. "…you know you're touching me with the hand that was just touching that frog right?"

Hikaru laughed sheepishly. "Sorry." He used one hand to gently caress Kaoru's cheek but removed the other one and let it rest lightly on his hip. Kaoru smiled lightly, though never as comfortable doing these acts out of the host club.

"Hey," came the shrill voice of their biology teacher. "Grope each other on your own time. This is my class, therefore my time, and you will not waste it with this silly brother act you two have going!"

Neither twin had noticed that almost every set of eyes were on them, and almost all of the girl's eyes were sparkling at the display of affection. Hikaru frowned at their teacher. "Who ever said it was an act?" he asked.

For once Kaoru couldn't predict his brother's actions, as he turned smirking towards him. "Hikaru?" he questioned, as Hikaru steadied him against the desk behind him. He then swooped in and kissed him gently on the lips.

There was an outcry of screaming girls and a real blush spread over Kaoru's cheeks, but he smiled into the kiss then kissed back, wrapping his arms around Hikaru's neck to bring him closer.

He'd never actually kissed his brother before. Sure, their lips often were mere centimeters apart, but Tamaki had always said actually kissing would be crossing the line. But this wasn't even an act for the host club, this was him. Him and his brother, and he couldn't think of a happier moment than this one.

"That's enough!" he heard from somewhere in front of him, and next thing he knew Hikaru had been pulled off him from the biology teacher. Girls had surrounded them, eyes wide and lovesick grins on their faces. "I told you that's enough. Act or not I will not tolerate that in my class!"

"But sensei it's so adorable," one girl said.

The teacher glared. "One more word from you and it's straight to the principal's office, you got that?"

The girl nodded. "Yes."

"That's it! To the principal's office!" The teacher yelled, escorting the girl to the door while ignoring her cries of 'I didn't do anything!' Hikaru and Kaoru turned to each other and shrugged before going back to their seats to continue the lab. When Hikaru noticed Kaoru's hesitant steps he smiled.

"How about I dissect and explain what I see, and you just write it down?" he asked, handing Kaoru his pencil. Kaoru smiled and nodded before sitting down and giving the questions to Hikaru, while writing down whatever he described. Finally they finished the lab.

Hikaru went to clean up and Kaoru sat down, looking out the window. He wondered what Tamaki would say when he found out they had actually kissed.

"See? The lab could have been worse," Hikaru said, flipping his chair around to sit on it backwards, facing Kaoru.

He found that he didn't particularly care and leaned over to give Hikaru a light peck on the lips. "Not nearly as bad as I thought."

/…/…/…/…/

AN: Yay fluff xD And shortness, but it's my first Ouran fic. Although if I get anymore ideas it'll probably still be twin stuff. The biology teacher is basically a carbon copy of my biology teacher. She has honestly said all of that in my class --

And what happened to Kaoru is kind of what happened to me. Just the second part, like me writing and not looking at the dissection lol.

Anyway hope you enjoyed, reviews are appreciated. I want to know how I did with them.


End file.
